


Valerie's Worst Nightmare

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Hate, Horro, Hurt, Love, Nightmare, Pain, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie's worst nightmare came true. The ghost that she hated forced her a sex slave. She spent her days drinking and fighting with the most evilest ghost in the world. Takes place after the future episode. Dan comes back to his world. This is part two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valerie's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> An: I support ValeriexDanny… Hehehehe, I have my reasons. I'm not a big fan of SamxDanny but I like to experiment. I always thought Sam would get with Tucker instead of Danny. Anyway, here's a one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters. I do not own anything alright.
> 
> Warning: I do not give a shit about people's wanna pair this and that. I know some peeps will get mad because I ship ValeriexDanny bc they are into SamxDanny. I don't give a fuck what you want. I write what I want so there. Also, I write for fun so I don't give a shit about wanna reviews or fabs like that I appreciate them and all but I'm not like those authors that just want fucking reviews and shit like that. By the way, I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.
> 
> Enjoy!

Valerie was sick of this. She wore a sparkly purple sequence long dress with a slit on both her sides showing off her long meaty legs. She show the right amount of cleavage and had very curly hair. The shot of whiskey on her table was slightly finished she took a shot of it then filled her glass up again. She got up from her seat wobbling from the amount of alcohol she had been drinking. The room spins every step she took; she had the shot in her hand and took it. Her head reeled as she took the bottle of whiskey in her hand and drink it, tossing the shot glass at the other side of the room. The shot glass crashed the wall leaving pieces of glass around.

She had tears in her eyes trying to stay calm. "Fuck!" She finished her whiskey bottle and smash it against the wall. Her make-up was smearing from the tears she had. She tried to go to her bed but couldn't, "I need another drink." Her heels tap against the floor as she walks to her small liquor cabin. Every single type of liquor she had in her stash, "Augh! I'll take Vodka." Taking the bottle from the cabin she opens it taking big gulps and whip off the drips of liquor that fell from her mouth.

"This shit taste like crap!" She growled tossing the bottle of vodka against the wall. The bottle shattered across the floor staining it with liquor. She went over her cabin taking a bottle of rum and started to chug it down. The burning sensation of the liquor and stomach made her happy. It helped her escape her reality.

"Where are you, my piece of nice ass?" A dark voice rang her ears as she sat on the chair taking another drink of her whiskey.

"Auuugghhh." She answered, taking another drink. HE finally came after destroying her hometown and the rest of the world. HE murdered her father and killed all her beloved friends. She knew he was evil to begin with. She knew he was no good but did anyone listen? Nope. Now they all suffer. Even, the love of her life had to be taken away from her. Her Danny Fenton was murdered by this monster! She couldn't kill this monster even if she had her hunting ghost gear with it. He was just too powerful. Vlad didn't have the ability to help, too. The fact HE killed him and kept this mansion for them. She knew they were doomed to begin with and now, she lives in these empty rooms being a fuck toy.

She remembered when she was out of ammo and was trapped instead of killing her, she was now his little fuck toy. He would force her to dress up and be the little dog he wants to see. Obviously, she had too much pride and all her bruises, starvation, and alcohol drinking made her change because of him. He forced her to take a certain serum where she was force to be with him until the day he die. Which was impossible since he's a ghost and the technology stopped. So, she was stuck with him. Watching the world crumble and burn with flames.

"There you are." He said leaning against the doorway with a big evil smirk on his face. He had his boxer on after he came home. He did enjoy destroying a town filled with people wearing his battle suit.

Valerie peaked a look to see him, rolling her eyes she took another sip of her drink. Her hair was in a way. God! How he force her to grow out her hair. Not because how it looks on her. She looked good with long and short hair, but he needs something to pull when he fucks the shit out of her. The male ghosts looked at the other side of the wall seeing the broke glass and liquor on the floor, "Throwing my good liquor?"

"Pssh, they tasted like shit if you ask me." Valerie mumbled taking another chug of her whiskey bottle, "They were shit! It didn't give me a good buzz."

The male ghost chuckled took a step forward showing his full body figure, "Since, when you can drink my stash?"

"Pfft, what's mine is yours as I recall." Valerie laughed being a bit drunk, "Well, here is a good long bull shit life. Cheers!" She held the bottle then chugging it down.

The male ghost scanned the outfit she wore, "You look like shit."

"Well," Valerie saw his face and started to snicker, "at least, I know what a good fuck feels like." That did it. The male ghost's crimson eyes glowed in anger. He grabbed her hair pulling it.

"Your lucky I didn't kill you when I had the chance, bitch."

"Pfft, I wish you did so, I didn't have to look at your fucking ass." She hissed.

He tossed her to the ground, "You, cheeky bitch. When are you gonna learn you can't escape." He bend down pulling her hair back making her shriek in pain. "Your mine, slut. Now, get your nice ass up and wash up because I want my girl to be classy instead of a fucking trash on the street." He let her hair go.

Valerie slowly got up, "You don't own me."

"Hahaha! Yes, I do." He said.

"I always knew you were trouble, Danny Phantom!" Valerie grabbed her whiskey bottle taking another drink, "I wasted my good years trying to destroy you!"

The ghost laughs evilly, "Poor Valerie, are you mad that I killed everyone you loved."

"Fuck you." She growled tossing the empty bottle at him, which went through him once he turned invisible and visible. "You killed my dad," She bursts in tear, "my friends," She looks down wrapping herself, "and Danny."

The male ghost's growled by the mention of the weak Fenton. His eyes glow deep red as he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "What did I tell you about mentioning that fool? And it's Dan Phantom." He roughly let her go.

"Oh? I can't mention Danny!" Valerie shouted, "Well, news for you, DAN! When you fuck me I think of him fucking me. I think of him being a top of me! I think of him making feel good." She got up and touched her waist, "You can satisfied this! He's probably better than you." She turns around about to walk but was grabbed by the wrists. "Let go of me!"

Dan Phantom didn't listen and toss her on to their king sized bed. "Let go of me, you ass!" She screams, he forced her to spread her legs, "No! Stop! NO! Nonono! Stop it, please."

Dan didn't listen he removed her dress seeing the sexy bra and g-string on her. He smirked seeing the hot pink g-string he got for her. He ripped it off seeing her lovely private part nice and shaved. "You love talking shit, don't you?" He ripped off her bra seeing two lovely large breasts and hard nipples.

"Don't touch me." She growled smacking his large hand away from her breasts.

Dan took her wrists pinning them above her head, "Mmm, I love it when you're feisty. A very good piece of ass I like." His long snake-like tongue flickered on her dark right nipple and sucked them. Valerie let out a loud moan feeling Dan's teeth nibbling on her nipple. Dan let his whole mouth take in the boob tasting it's sweet flesh, he loves hearing Valerie's moans.

Dan remembers when he first saw Valerie in her battle gear while he was destroying their hometown. It was the most sexiest thing he ever seen. He loved watching her fierce side, the way she holds her pride and anger. It was a shame he had to lose her father's arm and eye when he first caught her in a trap. After, those battles she still continues to fight with him, which makes everything much more fun. It was ashamed he couldn't take her when she was knocked over because of the past Danny Fenton, Sam, and Tucker were there. It was amaze how time and dimensions work. He still exist just in a different world and time. He remembers when he took his anger from failing his battle from his younger self; he destroyed half of America's land. When he Valerie was there shooting at him, he had enough of her crap and gave his strong blast. How Valerie's suit burned to crisps leaving her naked on the ground in pain and unconscious. That was a good time for Dan to take her. He decided to make her his Queen. He had fallen for her in the strangest way. At first it was mere attraction but knowing his good ghost side he wanted love and sex. A lot of great sex.

Dan smirks down seeing Valerie moaning like the little slut she wants to be. "Mmm, your so sexy." He licks her neck slowly giving her rough hickeys and nibbles.

Valerie pulled the bed sheets feeling the bolt of sensation through her body she felt Dan's tongue going down her vagina. Ohh, she felt the tongue flicking her clit, "Mmm," She moans feeling Dan sucking on her, "keep going."

Dan smirks as he suck her juices, "Come on, boy. Finish your sloppy seconds." Valerie moans as she place her hand on his flamed white hair. Surprisingly, his flamed white hair wasn't hot but cold like ice. Dan didn't have a problem tasting her she tasted good and juicy. He pulled her closer so he have his whole mouth on her pussy. Valerie groans as he sucked her, feeling his large hands squeezing her breasts. Dan pinched her nipples and toy with them. "Mmm!" Valerie moaned tossing her head from side to side.

Dan grins as he give one last lick, "I want some fun too." He sat up straight taking off his boxer. The dark female watched the male ghost taking out his large cock. She licks her lips seeing the hard penis in front of her.

"You gonna jerk it." She asked.

Dan leaned over her whispering into her ear, "How about you touch yourself while I watch?"

Valerie nodded, her left hand roam to her vagina. "Like this?" She asked seeing Dan opening her legs wider for a better view.

"Like this and make it good." He demanded having one hand holding his cock ready to jerk.

Valerie laid her head back as she licked her two fingers. The other hand touched her left breasts and her two fingers played with her clit. "Mmm, you like this pussy, don't cha?" She moaned as she flickers it around, "Mmm!"

Dan watched jerking his cock, he like this. Valerie sticks two fingers in her moaning loudly, "Yess." Fuck, he likes this. He slowly jerked his cock seeing Valerie's breasts being played with. "Oh yes!" She quickly shoved it while feels her cum around.

Dan groaned seeing Valerie's pussy wanting something bigger than her two fingers. He felt a bit of his precum on his hand as he jerked. "Oh yes!" Valerie moaned, she was thinking about her crush, Danny Fenton. How he would touch her, taste her, and fuck her. She couldn't help but remember those blue eyes and his black hair.

Dan grabbed her legs pulling her towards him. "You know, Danny Fenton was a liar."

"No, he wasn't." Valerie opened her eyes seeing Dan's cock rubbing against her clit.

Dan smirked, "Think about it Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom… Dan Phantom."

Valerie's eyes widen, "No! You can't…-" Dan shoved his large cock into her making her yelp, "be him."

"Think about it." Dan whispered in her ear, "I'm Danny Fenton. I was part part human and ghost. Until the day Vlad separate me from my human form." He began to thrusts into her without any warning.

"No." She cried covering her mouth from moaning and holding back her tears, "you-you can't be him. You're monster!"

"Thank you, babe." Dan smirked taking it as a complement. His cock felt the tight hole getting wet, "Mm, your wet. Did I turn you on?"

"No!" She muffled through her hands trying to hold back. Her Danny was really Danny Phantom. How can he do this to her? Why he did it? Why did Vlad help Danny to begin with? Dan saw Valerie's tears coming down her cheek, "You will never be Danny Fenton. He was sweet, caring, and protective. You were never him." She bursts into tears.

"You are so stubborn." He pins her hands above her head, "Think about. Why do I find you attractive? Why did I pick you?" His lips pressed against her's plump lips.

"Because I was the only one that survive from our hometown that can fight you back." Valerie answered feeling Dan's cock pounding against her pussy.

"No." Dan chuckled at the funny answered, "I had feelings for you. You are mine. I claimed you."

"No! You loved Sam." Valerie said remembering Danny and Sam are always together.

Dan growled, "Never say that stupid bitch name. She's of no use to me."

"Why? Sam always cared about you." Valerie felt Dan's cock twitching as the stood staring at each other.

Dan chuckled, "That bitch only cared about me saving the world. If I was an ordinary weak human she would've look the other way. You on the other hand have strong emotions for me. You love me and hate me. The hatred you hold against me look so sexy and the way you want revenge. That's my taste in a true independent woman."

"Too bad you will never make me love you."

"That may be true but your body is telling me other wise." Dan gave a hard thrust making Valerie shot up a loud moan. "See? You want this."

"No. I don't." Valerie shook her head. She felt her pussy getting wetter, "I-" Dan started to thrust harder making Valerie's boobs bounced up and down. The sweet sensations running through both their bodies, they both felt their body heat rising. "Ah!" She moans her head toss back and her eyes rolled up feeling Dan's cock pounding into her, "Ah!"

Dan smirked feeling his cum harder by the sweet bouncing body. He paused as much as he hated to do making Valerie having a disappointing groans. Her body needs the cock she needs it. "See? You do need me." Dan smirked continues to pound her. He put her thick legs over his shoulders for a better access.

Valerie moaned out loud, "Oh yes! Harder!" Dan smirked hitting her sweet spot, "Ah! Ohh! Dan-ny!" The male ghost went a little rougher seeing Valerie's body bouncing up and down, her breasts jiggles and covered in sweat.

Valerie's eyes filled with lust as she sees Dan's holding her legs as he pound. It felt so good his balls hitting against her pussy. "Go faster!" She moans feeling she was almost there. "Ahhh! Dan!" She moans his name to make him go faster. She doesn't even know if this was considered rape. It's true Dan said she needs him. Maybe she does. She couldn't help but enjoy having sex.

Dan groaned have bullet sweats on his face as he roughly pounds her harder and faster. "You like this, don't you?" Usually, he would spank her and teased her with her g-string but he just wants to fuck her.

"Ohhh." She moans pushing him down on the bed and taking over. Dan fall back seeing Valerie on top of him. She touched her breasts as she rides him. Dan groans her name as he squeezed her boobs.

"Oh yes!" Valerie meets his thrusts see felt Dan's hand's slapped her ass to go faster.

"Come on, baby." Dan slaps her ass again, "You want this dick?"

"Yes." She rides feeling her climax, "Oh yes!" She felt the sharp pain and pleasure down her vagina each time she went harder.

Dan pushed her down again doing the rest of the work. It felt so good to have his dick inside Valerie's pussy. He loved making the dark female wet and wanting more. "Oh yes! Oh yeah! Mmm." Valerie's voice rings his ears like sweet music. Dan couldn't help but give a couple harder poundings. "Ahhh! I'm cuming." Valeries cried as she cum sooner Dan cum.

"Ah shit." Dan groaned cumming inside of the dark female. Valerie sighs in relief slowly letting the rushing ecstasy her body. Her breathing slows down as she turns over to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day for her. Dan saw Valerie's peaceful face as she sleep on the bed; he lay next to her playing with her long curly hair. He never knew he would fall for her so hard, he loves watching her sleep.

"You're mine." He whispered to Valerie's ear and kissed her forehead. Tomorrow will be a new day. New arguments, new liquor bottles breaking, new crazy fun sex, Dan can't wait for it. He took out a small flask filled with whiskey and took a sip of it. The burning liquor gave him a certain chill he likes, shaking his head at the strong taste. Valerie groaned still sleeping away, naked. The male ghost watched seeing Valerie's perfect dark skin glossing over from the sweat. His hand gently touched Valerie's soft dark skin her back line and well toned body made him have another boner. "I wouldn't mind another round." He thought but knowing Valerie need her sleep due to the amount of alcohol she drank. He slept beside her having his arms wrapped around her thin waist.

Valerie woke up by Dan's arms and his soft snoring. She frowned noticing Dan pull her close, this was a horrible nightmare. "When will this nightmare end?" Valerie had tears in her eyes as she went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> An: So, yeah my first ValeriexDanny or Dan. Whateves. I was thinking about this. You know if your really good at understanding time and dimensions and AUs it get pretty complex. I remember me and my cousin were watching Dragon Ball Z and they explain on time travel which was pretty interesting bc if you time travel you have to make sure it's your dimension and right time and all this crap. I believe Clockwork show Danny a different AU instead Danny's true future cuz you know the future have many changes. Anyway, peace.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
